Path To The Underking
by Ghost 501
Summary: Being betrayed by the people closest to you is painful. It's even worse when you were supposed to be dead while you were being betrayed. And now, all you have are your emotions and your power. So which side do you give into? Do you give into any of them at all? Do you relive the good or focus on what keeps you sane? *Previously call Alpha Network


Sometimes, it was difficult to determine just how to feel about his situation. Should he allow himself to be consumed by the rage he felt as he even viewed the world around him? Or maybe it he should wallow in misery from the thought of what could have been? The navi shook his head in disgust; no, the latter option was much too disgraceful. There was no way he could ever force himself to do such a thing.

The navi looked up at the digital sky as he once again began to think about his current situation. But if anger was the only thing that moved him; then what would happen if he ever got into a state where he no longer needed mad? Granted, nothing could take away the rage he felt towards those who had so unjustly wronged him. But he was a practical navi, so the consideration of no longer being in a state of such anger still needed to be planned for.

As he redirected his attention back to the road in front of him, he decided to table his current thoughts for now and keep moving towards his current goal in the Undernet.

He sighed as he floated through the dark network. He remembered the first day he had landed down here. Broken. Defeated. Betrayed. Wronged. So many different feelings that had all come from the same emotion. He had been...disappointed. Out of everyone in the world, he had never suspected Cossack to be the one who would throw him into this new and dreary world.

Bass . EXE was once a part of the pride and joy of SciLab. The Alpha program was reaching its final beta stages and the Navi Project was beginning to make headway after severe setbacks (unsuccessful trials in the creation of a human navi), Bass had been created by Dr. Mikhail Cossack. Made to serve as the main security navi for the Alpha program, Bass had been designed to deal with any virus threat that could potentially harm Alpha. One could say that he was the most — if not one of the — powerful navis on the Net.

At that time anyway...

The navi shut his eyes. He could practically feel his foe's power emanating from here. He was impressed that such a navi could exist on a network and evade his detection for the past month. But perhaps there had been some kind of protection program in the area he was in? Which only made this more interesting. If a navi's power could break past a strong layer of suppression, that meant that it was incredibly powerful.

Bass's fist tightened. Good. The stronger his opponent, the stronger he would become. Then once he was the strongest, he would be able to rip it all away. He would eliminate the humans without thought. Well...perhaps not all of them. He would still need a few to upkeep the Net so that he and the other navis would still be able to live (in addition to making worthy challengers for him so that he wouldn't be bored). The navi smirked to himself but tried to keep his thoughts from straying too far. The obsession with defeating the humans had started soon after he landed in the Undernet and with it came a desire to become the strongest navi on the Net.

Bass's eyes seem to glow a little redder as he stepped onto a warp point and then was sent into a different area of the Undernet. This part of the network was brighter than possibly some places on the Overnet. He could see why this place was kept secret from the rest of the Undernet. Any navi who lived in the dark, gloomy network would hate it here. Thus, this place could easily be forgotten about by the residence.

As Bass continued his travels into this "Secret" Area, he found someone who seemed to be merely waiting for him. The hulking dark purple and black navi seemed to stare at him in excitement — Bass merely assumed he was staring since even though he had no eyes, the navi's head still followed his movements.

"Finally, a new one. I was beginning to think to think that I would not find my 9,902nd navi," He spoke, his voice brimming with — murderous — excitement, "It's nothing personal. But I will be deleting you now. Though, since it will be the last name you will hear, I will inform you that I am Darkman."

"And why do you wish to delete me, Darkman?" Bass asked. Although he didn't exactly care as to what the reason was, he thought he would at least amuse the navi for a while.

The purple navi scoffed, as if Bass had asked him an obvious question, "The only thing that I am interested in is fighting Serenade. But she won't allow me to even challenge her unless I defeat 10,000 navis. Though they can't be the same navi." He mentioned the last part under his breath. The last restraint had been a majority of the reason why he hadn't already tried to fight her.

Unfortunately, his soon to be opponent heard every word. Bass raised an eyebrow. That would at least make some sense as to why this navi was interesting in deleting more than defeating navis. What with it being easier to not lose count and all, "And what is it that you hope to gain from a fight with this...Serenade was it?" The cloaked navi mused to himself as he spoke the name.

That name sounded awfully familiar to him. Although, he had been fairly certain that Serene would have been destroyed when Alpha had taken over the SciLab Network and had practically destroyed about 90% of the whole network and about 25% of the Net at that time. Plus, she wasn't much of a fighter anyway, even if she had survived.

"Defeating her would allow me to become even stronger than she is. Then I will be the ruler of the Undernet," Darkman stated simply. In terms of future planning, he didn't really have much. He had been stuck in the same state for so long that the idea of life after Serenade's defeat hadn't been a thing that needed to be thought of. So he had just settled on a clear goal for the time being and would work out the kinks later.

Bass smirked, appearing to understand, "So you merely wish to rule." However, his smirk faded quickly, "How pathetic. You would waste your strength to only gain a title. Have you no ambition to work for?" Bass said, as he floated up above the ground, "You foolish little navi. While only the strong have a place in this world, only the strong with the proper mind will find such a place. I will end you strife here, but let it be known that the reason I will not delete you is because I believe you have a chance to redirect yourself."

Bass's right hand shifted into a buster and he directed his weapon towards Darkman, "Now. Prepare yourself."

* * *

" _You know, if I could give you to her, I think you would like being her navi." A blonde man said as he sat down in front of his computer. It had been a long day of meetings and work; but even then his job still wasn't done. Or at least it wasn't in a state where he felt like he could call it quits._

 _Bass shook his head, "Mikhail, thinking of hypothetical gifts will not help you in finding a present for Kalinka next week." The black and gold navi sighed, "Why you waited so long to do this baffles me." The navi said honestly before giving a small sigh._

 _Dr. Mikhail Cossack merely laughed at his navi's response, "Yes well, between trying to fix all the bugs in the security system and dealing with Director Night, I haven't had the time to go gift hunting." The man said, the latter of his statement spoken in a more annoyed tone of voice._

 _Bass nodded as he continued to look through various pieces of code, "The Director is still calling for my deactivation isn't he?" Bass asked, although he already knew the answer._

 _Mikhail merely nodded, "I guess I was lucky I completed you when I did. After that whole debacle with Dr. Hikari's lab and the human-DNA navi, the whole Navi Project has been scrutinized. A lot of people think were trying to advance the technology too fast."_

" _But isn't every technological age met with such resistance?" Bass asked._

" _Yes, though after the accident, I can see why so many believe that we're taking things too far." Mikhail said as he rubbed his eyes, "I mean look at you. A self automated navi that is, without much human interaction, is working on the Net's core's security. Plus, with the idea of trying to recreate people in the cyber world. I'm pretty sure that we're entering the science fiction era again."_

 _Bass considered Mikhail's words carefully, "Yes. I suppose I can understand that much. Though it would help more if I were able to actually determine what is wrong with Alpha." Bass said as he scanned through another section of programming._

 _Mikhail nodded, "You and every scientist working on this project wishes they could figure that out." The blonde man sighed, "I haven't confirmed it. But I thought I heard there was another incident today. If it's true, that would make the it the twentieth attack this week."_

" _Their frequency is increasing," Bass said, somewhere in a range of distracted and concerned._

" _Yes, unfortunately." Mikhail replied with a yawn. The man had been up for the past fourteen hours working on trying to repair Alpha's systems after the latest event had almost caused the program to crash._

" _Why don't you rest for a while? Or better yet go back home. I can take things from here for a while." Bass offered, after hearing the yawn._

 _The blonde man smiled. It also help that he noticed that he was making a terrible amount of spelling mistakes in his code, "I suppose you are right. I'll just keep making mistakes if I keep looking at this thing any longer. Thank you, Bass." Mikhail said as he began to — somewhat sluggishly — pack his things and prepare to leave._

 _However, just before he left, "Mikhail." Bass said, catching the man's attention._

" _Yes Bass?" The blonde scientist asked._

" _If I was given to Kalinka as a birthday present, I think that I would get along with her. She seems like she would be a nice NetOp." Bass mentioned, although his eyes did not leave his work._

 _Due to this, he did not his creator smile warmly at the computer screen. The man turned to close the door, "Goodnight, Bass….and thank you." He said the last part under his breath._

" _Goodnight Mikhail."_

* * *

Bass had left Darkman in a crumpled mess. He hoped that the navi would see the issue with using such power for a low goal such as ruling the Undernet. If one was to become strong, then he should find the next strongest opponent and show his superiority to him as well. That was the path of those who wished to become powerful.

That was what those humans had showed him. When they accused him of tampering with Alpha's systems without evidence. When Cossack had given them the codes to temporarily disable his weapons so that they could destroy him. The SciLab Elite Corps hadn't planned on him living after their last attack had thrown him over the edge of the cyber road; but even after landing in the Undernet, Bass still felt like he had died that day.

Only Cossack would have known how to disable his weapons programs. The Elite Corps had come with the sole intention of destroying him. They refused to listen to him as he tried to inform them they had been wrong about him. That their information was faulty. But they didn't. They had attacked him without mercy. And even without weapons, he had fought back to the best of his ability.

And then...they used that new attack...something called a Weapon Advance. Whatever it was, it's power had been enough that even grazing him had physically scarred him and thrown him over the edge of the cyber road. Such wild and untamed power. And they thought he was the threat to Net Society.

After falling for who knew how long, he had finally crashed in Undernet. He had been surprised to hit solid ground. He had no idea that a massive network had been built underneath the Net. He never knew for what reason such a network had existed. But he had been grateful for it at the time.

When he had finally been able to stand again, he realized that his disable weapons function had been damaged and could no longer be used. After getting over the incredible amount of luck that had occurred, he began to trudge through the new network. He didn't know after how many viruses he had cut down that he had finally started to hate humans. He believed at some point, he might have gone insane and that this state he was in was the finally result of it. But nonetheless, he now harbored the world's greatest hatred towards his creators. The ones who made him, only to find him wanting for reasons not of his own volition but of their own inadequacy.

It was only when he had started to become enveloped by his hatred that he realized that he was weak. Had he been strong, they would have never contemplated turning on him because he would have been given the chance to explain himself. His character would never had been called into question. He would have never been betrayed.

So, from that day on, he began to challenge any and everything that could give him a good fight. It was about a month ago, two years after he had landed in the Undernet, that he began to hear of the Underking, 'S'. Realizing that a new foe had presented itself, he had decided to train in preparation for this fight. Part of this — in addition to beginning to satisfy some of his need for revenge — was breaking into SciLab and stealing their Life Aura program. Someone in the Undernet had spread rumor of its defensive strength. So, Bass had decided to such power would only be worthy of one of the strong. And every navi he had meet on the way to that chip had been...unworthy.

"You!" A voice said, shaking Bass from his thoughts.

The cloaked navi's eyes narrowed as he discovered the voice's owner. Bass had never known this navi's name, but he did still remember him as part of SciLab's Elite Corps. As one of the navis who had thrown him down into this pit.

"So, we didn't succeed in deleting you. I am impressed that you managed to survive this long though," The blue armored navi said, his voice somewhere in a mix of amazement and disappointment.

Bass merely glared at him. Whether that disappointment was directed at him for living or the navi's self for being unable to finish the job, Bass did not know. And to be honest, he really didn't care. He didn't have a single flashback of the events that occurred the day he met this navi. He didn't need one. The scar on his chest was enough to remind him of what this navi did to him.

"Hmm. Perhaps your speech program was damaged all those years ago," The navi readied his spear, "I don't know how you got past Darkman, but I, Japanman, will end your life." Japanman said confidently as he prepared himself for battle.

Bass said nothing as he hovered closer and closer to the blue navi. Something between a smirk and sneer soon appeared on his face.

...Perhaps...it wouldn't be wrong to clear his mind before the final fight.

* * *

 _"I don't think you're doing it if it makes you feel any better." The female navi said calmly._

 _Bass snapped out of his stupor and turned to face her. The navi next to him had a dark brown complexion. Her eyes were a warm, hazel color and her red hair was only down to her neck in length. While she didn't seem to have a jumpsuit like Bass, her white and pink, lightweight armor covered her body. Her most prominent feature was her navi symbol, a crescent moon over top a green background._

 _The black and gold navi shook his head, "You'll have to forgive me if it doesn't." The navi responded curtly, although he really didn't mean to be rude._

 _Tensions had been rising over the past week after the rate of Alpha related incidents had dramatically increased. The network where Alpha was located in now had to be swept hourly by navis to check for viruses, which had also appeared in the network. Until recently, many had kept their opinions about why they thought the unheard of events were occurring. But with the virus outbreaks now becoming too common to be considered anomalies, more started to point fingers. Of course, those pointed accusations were directed at him, the navi responsible for safe guarding Alpha._

 _The female navi pouted at his reaction, "Aw, come on, Bass. Anyone with a brain can tell that you aren't responsible for all the virus outbreaks. If you were, then why haven't we been swarmed with them already!" She said, trying to get her darker color themed friend to see her point. Geez, cheering up this guy was hard work._

 _"Humans do strange things when they're confronted by something they don't understand." He explained shortly, "Besides, it won't matter even if there is evidence. Ever since Hikari's lab was almost shut down, even I have been expected to break down in some spectacular fashion." He said grimly. He didn't exactly enjoy being lumped in with the failure._

 _"Erm, right...failure..." She replied. She tried to not think about the adorable blue navi; after all no one was supposed to know that he even existed. But, as life would have it, she was a horrible liar and already knew that her response would cause questions from the perceptive Bass. So, before he could even ask about her abnormal reaction, she changed the subject, "So what are you going to do now? They restricted your access to Alpha's Network right?" She asked._

 _"Hmm..." Bass hummed. He had half a mind to ask her about her sudden dismissal on the subject of Hikari's lab. For her to even have a reaction like that was pretty odd. W_ _hy would she even have a reaction to it? Her NetOp was a Data Scientist, so she was actually on a completely different part of the network. Though she did have this habit of coming to the R & D Network as of recently — they had actually met when they had crashed into each other when he was returning from Alpha's Network and she from some part of the R & D Network._

 _The female navi shook her head, assuming his lack of a response was due to her question, "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have asked that." She admitted sheepishly._

 _Bass waved his hand. It wouldn't do well to grill her for now. She was one of those navis who would be naturally open to people. So if she was being closed off about it, it was probably something that Bass had no business prying into, "It's alright. Besides, you're probably the only one who will even entertain a conversation with me at this point. With Mikhail having to be at the hospital with Kalinka and everything else that has happened..." He trailed off._

 _The female navi's eyes twinkled, "Aww! You were lonely!" She said giving the navi a surprise hug._

 _"Hey! Will you knock it off, Serene!" Bass barked back._

 _Of course, as expected of her, Serene ignored him. The navi sighed to himself. Even despite her more cheerful nature, he was happy to at least be able to call her his friend. He didn't have too many of those, especially not now. So just her even talking to him...well..._

 _...It was nice._

* * *

Had Bass not been interested in saving most of his power for the final fight with Serenade, he would have obliterated Japanman. But merely leaving him in a state where a majority of his data was seeping out of him suited the cloaked navi just fine. Japanman would live as long as he found a Recover Chip or Sub-Chip pretty soon. The navi should thank his master that she was such a powerful foe.

Bass ascended the stairs and soon found himself in front of a dark-skinned navi. When she turned around, Bass was somewhat relieved that she bared no resemblance to his old friend other than skin tone. Despite all of those who had wronged him, he wasn't sure if he could go through with defeating his old friend. The only person he still considered a friend from those times anyway.

"So you have defeated Darkman and Japanman and wish to seek an audience with me?" She asked as she turned around to look at Bass.

Bass nodded, "Yes. I only wish to do battle with those who are worth it." Bass admitted as he once again began to prepare himself for battle.

The female navi smiled nicely, "I thank you for your compliment. Though I do wish to know, why do you want to fight me?" She asked.

Bass smirked, "My reason for fighting? Only those who defeat me can ever know that." He said, somewhat arrogantly.

Serenade nodded, "Gotcha. Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to win in order to end my curiosity."

Bass's hand turned into his buster as he began to hover above the ground, "I am sorry to inform you that your curiosity will never be sated. I have no intentions in losing." He said with finality as a green light began to shine and he opened fire.

No. Not again. He would become stronger. And then he would show the humans who really was the most powerful in this world.

* * *

Ghost: Hehehehe. Yes, I am aware that I have left some things here in mystery. And well, I'm going to leave it that way. I _may_ come back and revisit it, but I probably won't.

I'll be honest. I've scripted Alpha Network a total of maybe 3 - 5 different times. And to be honest, I can't motivate myself to do any of them. The reason was that for me, I had no moments in the arcs that I was looking forward to. So, I got bored and just never finished anything beyond Chapter 2 in Bass's story of Alpha Network.

Who knows, maybe this will actually start some pre-BN discussion. I've got a few theories but the pre-BN era is actually rather slow without any direct action between the characters besides drama. And I'm drama writing is not my specialty.

In my opinion, a pre-BN story is probably at least a few months long since the Undernet is created after the Alpha Revolt. Not only that but then to show the impact of the Alpha Revolt, one should be at least a month before that moment to set up characters and scene. Then there is the option to explore Megaman's side of this era and introduce other characters in that realm. Kinda like having an Sonic Adventure 2 Battle story style to be honest. Personally, I found that unless I added an unnecessary amount of fisticuffs in this, both story sides will drag with drama (which isn't my...forte. ...sorry, had to!).

So, this will be Alpha Network. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for this huge installment, but this is the best I can do without throwing BS in your face.

I hope this was enjoyable and thanks for reading! Ghost501 logging out!


End file.
